Happy RoyAi Day 2011
by As.we.slowly.fade.away
Summary: This is just something I wrote to celebrate RoyAi Day. ... "Dammit, Roy," She whispered, tears streaking her face. "Why'd you have to die? Why couldn't you have been stronger? What am I going to do without you?" ...


Happy RoyAi Day. :D

Riza Hawkeye had never felt so alone. She had never thought that anything like this would happen. She had never expected Roy to die.

She sat next to his lifeless body, trying not to cry. He had been shot. By her gun. Riza let the tears in her eyes flow freely. It was her fault that her beloved Colonel was dead.

She hadn't meant to shoot him. She had been trying to shoo Scar but Roy happened to jump in the way of her bullet at just the right time to be shot dead on the ground.

Now, Riza sat with Roy's head in her lap, stroking his hair. "Dammit, Roy," She whispered, tears streaking her face. "Why'd you have to die? Why couldn't you have been stronger? What am I going to do without you?" Riza was nearly yelling. She felt so selfish, but all she wanted was to see his smirking face. She didn't want to see him cold and dead on the floor.

Riza moved Roy's head from her lap and stood up. She looked around the tunnel for anyone that was still there. It didn't surprise her that everyone was gone. They all went after Scar while she stayed with Roy.

"God Dammit!" She yelled. She fell to the floor, crying. Riza turned to look at Roy, half expecting him to have moved. But still he lay motionless on the ground.

Riza sat up quickly, hearing a rumbling. She looked around and saw a huge shadow. It looked like a monster. As he came closer, Riza saw that he was very muscular, had dark hair kind of like Envy's, and had something covering one of his eyes. He walked a little closer and stopped. "This is so bothersome. The world is bothersome." He turned around as if leaving and Riza saw it. This was a Homunculus! His Ouroborus tattoo was placed on his right shoulder. Riza, trying to get up, made the mistake of letting her gun fall out of its holster. The monster whipped around, chains swinging from his wrists. He looked directly at Riza and started walking slowly toward her. Riza gasped and picked up her gun, shooting at the monster. She had learned from fighting Lust that bullets didn't do anything, but it was all she had. She glanced quickly at Roy before looking back to the monster. He was still walking toward her, completely unaware that she was even shooting him.

Riza kept shooting anyway—it made her feel safe—until she was out of bullets. The Homunculus looked at her and then ran, super fast toward her. She screamed a little and fell, hitting her head against the tunnel wall. She groaned and tried to find the monster. He had run toward Roy and was about to crush him. Riza jumped up, feeling dizzy from hitting her head and ran over to Roy, pushing him out of the way of the monster's fist.

Pushing Roy had landed Riza almost on top of Roy. She looked at him again, and fought away her tears. She was just about to get up when she felt something grab her arm. She turned to see that Roy had opened his eyes and was smiling at her faintly. "Riza, what is that?" He whispered, pointing to the monster sitting on the ground.

"I don't exactly know, Sir. All I know is it's a Homunculus. And he wants to kill us." Riza was so happy that he Colonel was still alive. She was still close to crying, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

Roy looked Riza in the eye. "Alright, you need to move," Riza jumped up and moved out of the way, having a good idea of what Roy was doing.

Roy sat up slowly, almost falling over from his wounds. He sat again, and did his best to close up the wound with alchemy. He was still in pain, but at least he could move. He thought back to when he fought Lust. This was very similar. Roy just hoped his alchemy would have the same effect.

Roy stood up and looked straight at the Homunculus. Riza noted that Roy again had the eyes of the killer. He looked at his own hand and snapped, fire igniting the monster. The thing fell down, but wasn't dead. Roy snapped again, more fire lighting. He ran over to Riza and grabbed her hand. "Lieutenant, we need to go! He isn't dead. But I stopped him for awhile."

The two ran through the tunnels, desperately trying to find and exit. They saw one and ran faster toward it, but just before they made it, Roy collapsed.

"Sir! Sir! Get up! Dammit, Roy, get up! We have to go!" Riza was yelling frantically, hoping the monster was coming for them.

Roy did his best to comply and get up; he managed, but couldn't run. So slowly, the two walked to the exit, getting out with no sign of the Homunculus.

The two collapsed in an alley way, tired, scared, and in pain. Roy looked at Riza and smiled. "Thank you,"

Riza's eyes fell. For what? Shooting and almost killing you?"

Roy chuckled. "No, Riza. Thank you for saving me," He lifted Riza's head and smiled. "You saved me from the Homunculus. If it weren't for you, he would have killed me,"

Riza wouldn't take it. "Yeah, if it weren't for me, you'd be in perfect health. You wouldn't have a gunshot wound in your belly.

Roy sighed. "Riza, listen to me. You saved me from the Homunculus. I don't care that you shot me. I'm fine now. Okay?" Riza smiled and nodded, finally believing her Colonel.

Roy chuckled. "Good," He whispered as he gave her a hug. Riza closed her eyes. It felt so nice; to be hugged by the one person you care most about in the world.


End file.
